


pick up

by ramis



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: M/M, Phone Sex, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 05:08:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8388439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramis/pseuds/ramis
Summary: It feels comfortable and good and Philip thinks he could fall asleep like that every night.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is dumb but i love these two more than i hate myself so i'm posting!! also i was very close to calling this hotline bling u guys

The flat tire doesn’t faze him – not much has been going his way lately. Hell, _nothing_ has. At this point, he’s surprised that the bike didn’t just fall apart on the spot. In a moment of pure infantility, Philip forcefully shoves it against the wall and hopes that maybe, the sound startles Lukas enough for him to knock some sense into his big dumb head and come running down the stairs. He doesn’t.

It gets dark before he makes it home. The tension built up in his shoulders still hasn’t left when he sits down to eat with Gabe, so when he doesn’t strike up a conversation, Philip couldn’t be more grateful.

His mind isn’t at the dinner table or by the sink washing dishes, or later in his bed with his hand down his pants. It’s back in the room with Lukas and his shaky hands and clumsy mouth and unsure eyes staring down at him from between his legs. Philip presses his face against the pillow to stifle his groan and wonders if Lukas is thinking about him, too.

He scrunches his nose at the thought, replaying events from the day.

_What’s there to decide?_

He chooses to ignore the sinking feeling in his stomach and focuses on the current objective instead – get off and try to sleep – but when he reaches down and unzips his pants, his phone buzzes on the nightstand. His nose twitches up at the sound.

“Did I wake you?” asks Lukas and his voice is low and a little throaty.

Philip waits before answering and takes in the other boy’s breathing, “Nah,” he says eventually. He thinks he’s calling to apologize. He doesn’t have to, really, Philip’s already played that scenario in his head a thousand times within the last hour, he’s already forgiven him, he’s already told him it’s alright.

“Wanted to…” Lukas trails off and gulps audibly before going on, “wanted to hear you.”

They stay quiet for a while, a new, warm feeling swelling in Philip’s stomach. He halfheartedly pulls at the rim of his boxers with the smallest of smiles playing on his lips as he thinks about the way Lukas stutters and stumbles over words when he talks to him. He likes seeing and hearing the wheels turning in his head as he tries to come up with something to say.

Lukas’ voice brings him back to reality, “Philip,” he says and there’s something all too familiar about his voice; it’s husky and a little breathless and it takes him back to the night in the cabin when they kissed for the first time.

There’s shuffling on the other end, bed creaking, he guesses, followed by a sharp, shallow breath. Philip sits up straighter and tries to focus on the noises until it _clicks_. His eyes widen for a fraction of a second before a grin spreads over his face

“Are you... touching yourself?” he asks, words coming out playful and light.

More shuffling. “W-what?” Lukas stammers out and Philip swears he can _hear_ him blushing all the way up to his ears and it makes his head spin a bit.

“Don’t lie,” he continues and after a while adds, “I am too.” Saying that, he pushes down his jeans and slides his hand under his plaid boxers. “Wanna tell me about it?”

“No,” comes a quick reply, “I mean, I don’t… I’m not –“

“Want me to talk then?” Philip provides and gets up to close his door, with his pants loosely hanging low on his hips, before slumping back down on his bed. He hears the other swallow and mumble a shy “yeah”.

Philip bites his lip and takes in the situation. Just hours ago he was pushing Lukas off and away and storming out of his house and now, if it wasn’t this late, he’d be halfway back there with nothing but a condom in his pocket and desperation written all over his face.

He shakes off the thoughts. Not now. “You were hot today,” he starts, “I like being under you like that, like it when you’re on top of me.”

The soft groan Lukas responds with goes straight to his dick. He loosely wraps his fingers around it and strokes it to the shaky rhythm of Lukas’ breathing.

“Wanted to do a lot more with you,” he goes on and shuts his eyes, letting his free hand wander down his thighs, coming back up to pick up the pace. A whine escapes his lips and his mouth curves into a small smile at how the other boy mimics the sound.

“Like what?” Lukas asks.

“Suck you off,” Philip blurts out immediately and proceeds to physically slapping himself in the face for responding to that question so quickly. Like he needs Lukas to know he’s been thinking about it nonstop for a good couple of days.

“Fuck, I – fuck,” Lukas responds in a way that simultaneously sends a shiver down Philip’s spine and makes him grin wider. He could get used to this. He could but he’d much rather be doing all of that instead of just talking about it – even if that seems to be getting them both off just fine.

Philip opens his mouth to say more, he wants to mess with Lukas for a while longer, tell him everything he’s been thinking about doing with him and to him, one thing filthier than the other, but before he gets the chance to say a word, he hears Lukas suck in a breath and let out a strained moan. _Fuck_.

He waits for him to speak again and jerks himself off faster. He opens his eyes and his vision is blurry enough to make him question if this is _really_ happening, so he shuts them again, working his fingers up and down, varying between paces until he sends himself over the edge with a picture of Lukas looming over him, mouth slack and flushed cheeks.

“Fuck.”

Philip huffs out a laugh once he calms down and sits up on his bed, “The only word in your vocabulary?”

There’s laughing on the other end and Philip presses his ear firmly against the phone so he can hear better. Lukas just has one of those laughs you wouldn’t want to miss for the world, he guesses.

They stay silent for a while. It feels comfortable and good and Philip thinks he could fall asleep like that every night.

Just as he’s dozing off he hears, “I think I like you.”

He grins lazily. “Be still my beating heart!” he jokes and turns to lay on his back. Still smiling, he moves his arm to lay under his head and tangles his fingers in his hair. He sighs and when he opens his mouth again, his words soften, “I think I like you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> tell me what u think and PLEASE go on my tumblr (url: vvaltersen) and talk to me about them i am in philkas HELL


End file.
